The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Monarda plant, botanically known as Monarda L., typically grown as a cut flower plant and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Juliette’.
The new Monarda plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Oude-Wetering, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new upright and freely branching Monarda plants with numerous attractive flowers and disease-resistance.
The new Monarda plant originated from an open-pollination in 2015 of an unidentified selection of Monarda L., not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Monarda L. as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Monarda plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Oude-Wetering, The Netherlands in 2016.
Asexual reproduction of the new Monarda plant by softwood vegetative cuttings in Lisserbroek, The Netherlands, since 2016 has shown that the unique features of this new Monarda plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.